Moving On
by Hoshi Hikaru Satina
Summary: Xiavia goes to Senior year HighSchool, while Skeet is a Freshmen. Xiavia meets a guy name Gohan and his girlfriend? Skeet gets a girlfriend? R&R please.. Spank you. *not updating until 10 reviews are made*
1. Xivia's Head

Discalmer: I don't own jackshit. If you wanna sue me, FINE but all you're getting is a fucking safty-pin & The only things I own in this story is Xivia and Skeet [LoL corny name]  
  
A/N: This is Rated R for obvious reasons. yes for LANGUAGE! if schools don't accept the words Fuck, Shit, Bitch ect. did you think FF.NET would too in a G rated envioment? HaHa! oh yeah, this chapter.. is in 1st person.  
  
Xivia  
The life behind that mask  
intro  
  
  
I signed heavy at the paper infront of me. I couldn't believe that everyone what depending on me. They always do. I contendued to stare at the Entry Test. i think they called it Exams? aw well.  
  
To give you a proper introduction, My name is Xivia pronouced as Zee-vi-ah. I am 13 and entring Senior Year! My hair is shoulder legnth unruling black/Orange hair. I'm 5'3" and not-at all built. I do fight alot. Oh yes I am an american. That means i'm fuckin' whiter than the rest of the Japanese population. Wonderful eh? Well here I am, with a fuckin' probelm that say the Volcity of the ball is 5.26 seconds away from impact and the volume of the ball is x what is the equation? What is the answer? what the fuck? how should I know? god, I'm getting a headache.  
  
I stared at the problem agian. This problem is to hard. I suck at algebra. even Skeet could tell you that.. oops i forgot to tell you about skeet. He's my twin. His whole name is Skeeter Tyson Ryuu, He has bleched hair and has dancing blue eyes. One thing i never got, Blue eyes.. I have black eyes. Making me look dead. NO ONE in my family looks like me. which makes me wonder sometimes if I was adopted. Now Skeet has brown hair.. He looks like your typical american. Brown hair, blue eyes and has a little colour. Not me.. White, and Black hair and Eyes. I dyed orange streks. That's the only thing I did. Skeet is built.   
  
Looking at the problem agian, I jolt my answer down. Funny to think of it, I'm a baka who is can't get shit through my skull. yet at school, I am exterme bored and know the shit already. Sorry but most people are pathtic. I know I've learned this shit from some fuckin place...but here.  
  
"Congraduations Xivia, You are offically a Senior at Orange Star High School, We welcome you to Satan City. Here's your patch and Wear this on your everyday school clothes. only way to know you're a student. agian Congraduation." The man stuck his hand out, and I shook it in gradtude and left the room, woth the patch in hand.  
  
~*~  
  
You like it? You hate it? Please Read and Reveiw...  
  
xoxo  
Satina 


	2. First Day Xi Style

Last Time on Moving On ...  
  
"Congratulations Xivia, You are officially a senior at Orange Star High School, We welcome you to Satan City. Here's your patch and Wear this on your everyday school clothes. Only way to know you're a student. Again Congratulation." The man stuck his hand out, and I shook it in gratitude and left the room, with the patch in hand.  
  
[C] hapter [1]:  
[F] irst [D]ay  
  
"Xivia? Time for school honey. You don't want to be late." said an older woman behind the door. A young girl rolled off of her bed, falling hard on the floor.   
  
"Shit! That fucking hurt" was all she said, before falling asleep again.  
  
"Skeeter, Please wake up.. Xivia will eat all your food kid." said a male voice from behind the door, all you could hear was "oh fuck.. not agian.."  
  
"XIVIA EJUPT RYUU GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTINCE!" Yelled the same voice agian.  
  
"yea mom, kigusi mi blompos" Xivia mumbled under her breath. she got up and worked her way out of her black pj's and combed her really wild hair. She changed into dark Khakis and a black KITTIE shirt. Slipped on her Red Tennis and grabbed her black '666' backpack. |Today is going to be hell| she thought. Walking out of her room, where you say Green walls and red carpet, she walked 3 doors down from her room. punching the door like crazy "Skeet.. Get up you lazy baka!"   
  
"coming whore coming..bitch!" Skeet yelled. The door opened to revile Skeet... in all orange.  
  
"Ouch, you look to blinding" Xi mumbled  
  
"at least I don't look dead" Skeet replied.  
  
"At least I'm not the over good - Two Shoes, Dick" Xi Said held annoyed  
  
"Bitch.."Skeet got interrupted as their mother yelled from down stairs  
  
"Xivia Ejupt.. Skeeter Tyson Ryuu, Get your asses up and down by the count to 15, 1...2...3..." Yelled their mother. Xi and Skeet ran fast.. really fast, to catch before she reached 15. Xi was the first to sit down and Skeet sat down next to his father.  
  
"Good to see you about this early" said his father.  
  
"yeah, well.. it's Xi's fault." Skeet blamed  
  
"huh? Stop trying to blame everything on me.. It's my fault yes, but Mum said to get you up early today baka" Xi said monotone. She picked up her orange juice and drank it. Their mother came down, looking a little pale.  
  
"You two are going to be late, do you want me to drive you?" she asked  
  
"SURE!" yelled Skeet. Xi knew something was up, that something was out of place, but what was it?  
  
"sure.. why not." Xi sighed  
  
++At School++  
  
"Class Today we have a New Student. would you like to come in Xivia?" asked an old man. Xi walked in. "Please say something about yourself. I know you seem a little out of place, so start telling"   
  
"My name is Xivia Ryuu, but I'm usually called Xi. I'm 13 and I'm an American. I lived in America my whole life. My dad got a job here and transferred and frankly it's cool, just confusing." She looked around the class, Her eyes catching a familiar face, unsure where she saw his face from, she knew it. "can I sit down now sir?" she asked the Teacher.  
  
"Xi aced perfect scores on her test. Gohan might have a little compation now, You can sit next to Gohan. Gohan stand up please." The Boy she was looking at stood up. |Gohan... GOHAN? HOLY CRAP!!! THE GOHAN! Fuck... I didn't think he was Japanese. He looks like me.. a little.| She sat her self at the seat and pulled out a Spiral Notebook.  
  
"So Xi.. You know how to fight still? Or did you give up?" Asked Gohan. Xi picked her head up a little and glared at him.   
  
"Gohan.. You mean against Cell right? Yeah I still fight, agonist my brother, but He's weak. Can I talk English please?" Xi asked and half explained.   
Gohan chuckled and spoke English. "Sure you can. I don't think anyone would mind me speaking English to you, I think they think I'm translating to you for the fact, you spoke English up there as well. so.. you understand William Blake?"   
  
"Yeah I love William Blake, why?"   
  
"I don't know how far you are in school Xi." Relied Gohan  
  
"Oh, I was on Stephen King's IT. Good book, horrible nightmares." Xi laughed.  
  
"Cool, We haven't even started on Stephen King. I'm surprised too.. Well, Next Class in Gym. You have Gym right?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Fuck yeah!" Xi laughed. A Raven Blackhaired girl glared at Xi. |Grr.. that girl is buring a hole trough my skull| Xi thought. "Gohan, Who's the girl?" Xi asked  
  
"That's Videl.."Gohan spoke Japanese once more, "Videl this is Xivia..."  
  
"Yeah I know who she is Gohan. I can't believe she has the nerve to speak English, I'm taking English as a Fogien language and yet here you are with her, speaking it easy as if it's your both first langage. How did you learn English Gohan.."  
  
"My Mom, Dad, Vegeta.. We all speak English around each other. Xi is from America remimber, She knows it because you have to speak English there, It's the law."  
  
"It is? I see Spanish there too, Why is Spanish largly spoken there?" Asked Videl.   
  
Gohan turned to Xi and spoke English to her. "how come Spanish is largely spoken in America.?"  
  
Xi Smiled "Because of Mexico. Mexicans, Purto Ricans, and alot of people in South America come and speak sapnish. IT's like here, Why do people here speak English and Japanese.. becuase... English is widely spoken. Spanish there is.. annoying. Está como hablar como esto, molesta, el todo es hacia atrás y shit. Esto es el español Apropiado también. Imagian Tex-Mex {1}" Xi smiled "It's rather annoying."  
  
Gohan and Videl blinked twice.. "What did you just say?" asked Videl in English  
  
"It's nothing important. Biological parents adbannded me in Mexico, that's how I know it. now as of other languages, I could speak Two different languages that are not recorded on this planet. edgy I think.. Odd too."  
  
"...Xivia.. That's really the name your biological parents gave you?" asked Videl  
  
"Yep. Ejupt Ryuu was given to me by my other parents.. estúpido como padres. Oh well." Xi laughed as the Bell rang. "¿Cronometra para el derecho de la clase de gimnasio?"   
  
"yeah.." Gohan said slowly. |haha I should do this more often, This is to fun| Xi thought.  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
{1} I used a Translater on the Spanish Parts, I have no clue that if it turned out right or what.   
  
Sailor Moon Charaters Will be appering once we get to Skeets Day {Chapter 2} and He will be going out with someone from S/M but Who is she??? I can't say. 


	3. Skeet's Day

**Disclamer: Don't own it.. not jack shit, sexcept 4 Xivia and Skeet. Of course I also don't own Rei, Gohan anything from DBZ or SailorMoon. I also don't own GundamWing.. happy? *sighs* damn those fucking lawyers...**  
  
A/n: So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had Funreal [sp?], Talent Show, E-O-C-E [end of course exams], Reports.. A whole lotta shit. Now I also am taking care of a child [*rolls eyes* i hate kids] But other than that.. am I a busy person or what?  
  
MOVING ON : FIRST DAY SKEETZ MIND!  
  
'Here I am. But where am I? All da fucking faces are unfamiliar, ah shit, now what?..' Skeet thought as his mind interupted as his new teacher called out and spoke to the class.  
  
"Today We have a new student, His name is Skeeter Ryuu, Please introduce yourself to the class." His new teacher spoke out. Skeet looked at her questioning. He knew she was telling him to tell the class about himself, and He knew that all the different countries he went too, they always said the same things.   
  
'Shit, why didn't I learn Japanese with my mum and dad?' He asked himself. "My name is Skeeter Ryuu, I don't know shit about Japan or it's fucking language, So here I am.. Speaking.. Fucking bullshit..."  
  
"Skeeter No cussing please. You are a coruppted child boy." His teacher said coldly. "Sit down asshole, I don't want to hear your foul mouth agian."  
  
"Hey Hottie, Sit up here! I'd like you know you a little better." Said a burganey haired girl with green eyes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. "My name is Lita's. I heard you speak English. I can alittle too. So you american?" Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Yep." was all Skeet managed to get out.  
  
"SO COOL!" |He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend.|{1}  
  
"Yeah, it is." |She reminds me of my ex-girlfriend..| 


End file.
